Lifted
by Sydoodles
Summary: One shot of a headcannon of what a funeral for Link would be like. It's not sad like: NOO WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG, but it's just a nice beautiful thing to read and you may get teary eyed but you might not here's a tissue just in case *tissue*. I don't own anything


I'm beginning to realize that all I write are Oneshots XD. Eh I guess that's how I roll. Anyway. I've always wanted to know in detail what a funeral/burial would be like for Hylians... especially the notable Hero.

Now... this one shot is to mostly reflect the culture that I have made up for the Hylians, and their religious beliefs. Primarily the three goddesses, yadda yadda yadda. I am going to leave a lot of loose ends open for personal interpretation. The only thing I don't think would work very well is a MidnaXLink. (To be honest if Link was in any relationship during the time of Twilight Princess I am for that one the most). BUT! Like I said, this isn't about Link and his girlfriend or wife or what have you. Any immediate family anyone is to ship in their heads will not be mentioned. Hey if you want to imagine them present go ahead.

Now... spoiler alert this is about TP Link. I don't how old he is exactly at the time of this event so am creating from my head. That up to personal interpretation as well. How did he die? Well think about it. Obviously he survived he fights against Ganondorf and saved Hyrule, so it doesn't make sense that anything else could possibly kill him. Sure, maybe he did go on missions with the knights of Hyrule and might have gotten a few scuffs here and there.

The detail of how he died doesn't matter. Maybe it was just his time to go...

I think I should start with this now :).

Not sure if you'll need it but have a tissue anyway *gives you tissue*

P.S. Here's a list of nice background musics:

Lifted by Dexter Britain

A Temple of Time Remix: /2XItoJ9WPDE

Enter: The Temple of Time /PkawhrSZm5U

(I don't own anything)

The heroes life was well lived. He protected his land valiantly with exceedingly great courage. No one was sure how he passed. Perhaps his body grew tired from his trials. Perhaps his spirit was called somewhere else. Perhaps he fell asleep and was taken quietly.

They found his body lying peacefully, and immediately word was sent. All of Hyrule soon knew. The hero with the eyes of a proud beast, slumbered. His spirit deserving this rest.

His body was was respectfully taken and further prepared in Hyrule Castle, the doctors and other experts feeling it was the least they could do to further prepare for burial. They solemnly worked, silently giving their thanks, and once they left, The Princess, now Queen, visited the Hero.

He looked liked he was sleeping. Peacefully, his face relaxed and eyes closed. Tears fell from Zeldas eyes and she wept. She knelt by his body and clasped her hands together, thanking the Goddesses for this selfless man. After all, that was what he was. A selfless man, who faced fear and stared into deaths eyes and escaped it. Zelda knew he felt fear. He never was immune to it, but his courage came from overcoming it. He didn't ask to be thrust the burden of saving Hyrule. But he did. Zelda owed him her life...

Zelda drew a breath and shakily stood. Her eyes still gleamed and her cheeks damp.

She blinked and raised a finger to her eye, and collected a single tear. Whispering a spell, the tear glowed and she let it drop onto the Heros chest. A spell to protect him, and to remember this land of Hyrule and those he loved in his next journeys.

Zelda looked over his face and gathered a white sheet of the finest materials and gently drew it upwards. Before the hero was completely covered, she touched his hair, and whispered a final thank you, and kissed his head. The sheet was drawn completely.

A ceremony was held in Hyrule Castle with the people of Hyrule. The royal guard marched, carrying the stone casket. The people followed quietly, some weeping on the way. Flags with the Hylian crest flapped proudly to honor the Hero. No monsters dotted the fields, forests, and surrounding areas. The land itself thanked and blessed the heroes next journeys with white blossom petals gently kissing the casket as they fell.

Bridges where constructed to ease the journeys of travelers through the Faron woods. From their on, despite the curse being removed, Zelda still led the way through the woods and into the Sacred Grove. Their, the Master Sword faintly glowed, welcoming its master home.

The casket was laid on the sacred ground. Light from the sun glistened through leaves, petals of the spring continuing to fall.

Those she held Link dear to their hearts spoke. Recruits of the Resistance still living spoke. Prince Ralis, now a grown, sturdy, and fine leader of the Zora's spoke, and told of how he still lived thanks to the Hero. Illia, now a learned woman, owed her memory to him. More people spoke, thanking him.

Finally, Colin arose. Colin, once timid and frail, now a leading man in Hyrule. He still held true to the vow of not using a sword. He became an expert horseman and archer. Although, he delegated truthfully in he courts of Hyrule, being a voice of wisdom and reason.

He offered a powerful and moving speech and testimony of how Link taught him and was like a father to him once his own passed on. He owed Link his courage to stand and be brave in opposition.

At the end he couldn't stop his tears, and others felt his words and cried as well.

Finally, Zelda raised her sword and lightly tapped the casket with her blade. Her voice raised to bid the Hero a safe journey. The people of her country joined as well. A door materialized and opened. The princess pushed with her hand, and the casket drifted into the Sacred Realm. Gold shone as the goddesses welcomed the Hero home... and the doors slowly shut...

Link felt himself rising, and being lifted. He looked back, and saw the casket. He stared, surrounded by golden and white light. Ahead of him shined a familiar figure. A golden wolf. The wolf shifted into a restored hero from another time, who's eyes shone with pride. He laughed and they embraced. "You did it... and you did it well."

The Hero of Times eyes twinkled, slight creases around his eyes as he smiled. He himself endured much torment and regret, and his spirit showed it as well.

The Hero of time eternally relieved that his successor wouldn't have to endure the same remorse he himself felt.

A distant chuckle brought them from their reunion. Link saw an all too familiar face and gasped and ran to embrace this man. "Rusl!" Link cried, a smile spreading across his face. His mentor, his second father and friend. "I knew you had a great destiny Link, I always knew..." Rusl clapped Link on the back and embraced him tightly. "Thank you... for being there for my son...when I could no longer be...". Rusls voice choked and he smiled and tears dotted his eyes.

Link looked up at the man and smiled, when he felt two other presences behind him.

He looked behind him and turned. He never saw these two before... but he knew...

Link choked on a sob and shamelessly ran to them, falling into their arms. His mother and father. His mother clung tightly to him, his fathers strong arms wrapped around them both.

With the appropriate time, three orbs of light materialized into the three goddesses of Hyrule, the fourth being Hylia.

Link and the others with him respectfully bowed. The goddesses gracefully raised a hand, and lowered themselves in a thankful bow to the hero and his deeds. Each kissing his head.

He was finally home.

Awwww I enjoyed writing this. Once again I don't own anything. It's 12:30 at night, finals week is coming soon, and I once again rush endings. Someday I won't.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
